Jeux de piste
by moon light of dreams
Summary: DirEnGrey Quand Shynia, confident de Kyo, et que Toshiya, confident de Die, établissent un plan chacun de leur côté dans le but de rendre jaloux Die et Kyo l'un de l'autre et que Kaoru est un parfait aveugle. Que se passera t'il? À vous de lire! DieXKyo


**Ptit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer :** Bon et bien voilà ma première fic pour ce couple que j'adoore! J'espère que vous apprécierai.

**Demande votre aide :** Voilà, je vous explique mon problème. JE ne suis pas très imaginative pour trouver des titres et j'en aurait grandement besoin d'un le titre en attendant est : Jalousie Bon, pas trop inventif et on se le dire : On peut trouver mieux, nettement mieux... Ma fic parlera de jalousie entre deux personnes ( Bah quoi? Vaut mieux spécifier! ) Alors pour ceux et celle qui trouverait une idée de titre, ce serait grandement apprécié. Soyez pas timide! (PS : Dite le moi soit par review ou bien soit par e-mail )

Pour du reste, Bonne Lecture!

**_Jalousie_**

Il était déjà tard, la plupart des gens dormaient à cette heure, mais dans le grand immeuble on pouvait voir une fenêtre allumée.

Kyo n'arrivait pas à trouver de paroles pour la mélodie que Die avait composée. Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué que les paroles qu'il écrivait était beaucoup plus sombres qu'en temps normal. Il chiffonna encore une fois de plus qu'il lança dans la corbeille qui était déjà remplit à ras bord de pages de ces paroles insuffisantes.

_Insuffisante… _

Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire la douleur qu'il ressentait, qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. _À chaque fois qu'il était avec lui…_

Il frappa un bon coup sur la table et donna un bon coup de pied à la corbeille avant de s'effondrer par terre. Il resta coucher par terre les yeux ouverts. Il aurait eu envie de pleurer, de se libérer de cette douleur ancrée en lui, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas…

Kyo ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

------------

_À la répétition, le lendemain… _

Kaoru était assit à une table, la tête dans les bras, exaspéré de la date du concert qui ne cessait de se rapprocher, Die qui fumait tranquillement dehors, Shinya révisant sa partition, Toshiya faisant de même. Tout semblait normal pour le groupe, cependant… Il manquait toujours Kyo. Certes, il était souvent en retard, mais pas autant, cela ferait bientôt une heure.

Le roux entra doucement dans le local, surprit par le calme qui régnait, surtout à l'approche d'un concert. Il alla s'asseoir près de Kaoru.

-Kao? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Kyo… Cela fera bientôt une heure et nous n'avons pas encore eu aucuns signes de vie… Je veux bien croire qu'il est paresseux, mais certainement pas à ce point, surtout aussi près d'un concert et à une répétition aussi importante…

Le leader releva la tête et regarda le guitariste quelques instant avant de répondre.

-Mouais… J'en aie marre de ses retards. On se grouille tous pour arriver à l'heure et lui il ne fait que dormir…

Il serra les poings assez fort pour que les jointures commencent à devenir blanches, coupées de circulation. Die qui voyait bien que son ami allait certainement péter sa coche dans peu de temps proposa d'aller chercher Kyo et voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant tout ce temps. Kaoru hocha la tête avant de la replacer dans ses bras.

Il n'avait décidément pas pu dormir, toujours stresser près d'un concert. Les autres membres du groupe pouvaient comprendre ce stress, car tout le monde le ressentait et plus la date de la représentation approchait, plus la tension était élevée.

Die referma la porte derrière lui et se rendit à l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur la petite flèche qui signifiait descente, mais il put voir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Lorsque l'ascenseur fut rendue à son étage, il s'arrêta pour laisser débarque la personne qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son souffle se couper quand il aperçue une touffe de cheveux blonds immerger de l'ascenseur

-K… Kyo?

Il eut droit à un regard surprit, mais aussi un des regards les plus fatigués et cernés qu'il avait put voir dans son existence,

-Mais putain! Ta pas dormit de la nuit ou quoi !

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Une nuit torride et sans repos peut-être?

Le roux lui fit une petite grimace, mais le blond ne sembla pas prendre la plaisanterie.

-Ce serait plutôt pour toi… Tu changes de filles presque à chaque semaine…

Kyo le poussa de son chemin pour se rendre devant la porte du local. Die hésita à le suivre quelques instants, mais il opta pour le suivre. Lorsque Kyo ouvrit la porte, il eut droit au regard interrogateur des autres membres du groupe devant sa mine. Kaoru releva la tête et dit d'un ton calme, mais qui laissait voir qu'il était fâché.

-Tant qu'à arriver une heure en retard, tu aurais au moins pu arriver en forme…

Kyo lui répondit d'un regard noir et alla s'installer au micro.

-Assez perdu de temps… On commence?

Les autres membres s'installèrent donc et la répétition se passa tout de même bien, mais on pouvait voir dans la voix de Kyo qu'il manquait terriblement de sommeil, pourtant lorsqu'il fut venue le tour de la chanson '24 cylinders' le blond sembla y mettre beaucoup plus d'émotions que dans les autres.

Le visage de Shinya s'illumina et il eut un sourire de compassion tout en regardant Kyo. Il savait pourquoi Kyo n'avait put dormir cette nuit là, il avait écouté attentivement le chanteur, essayant quelque peu de le réconforter, mais en vain… Il aurait crut que le temps aurait pu effacer ses peines, mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur semblait s'accentuer.

_Il y a des choses que même le temps ne peut réparer… _

La répétition venait à peine de finir que Kyo quitta le micro pour se rendre à la porte. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il sentit une main lui retenir le bras. Le blond retourna la tête et vit le visage de Shinya à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Celui-ci lui murmura doucement, d'une voix apaisante ;

-Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Kyo se força à sourire devant tant de gentillesse. Comme réponse, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'endroit ou lui et son confident allait toujours lorsqu'il voulait parler de_ lui. _

Cela faisait peut-être déjà une trentaine de secondes qu'ils avaient quitté le local que Die avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la porte que Kyo venait de franchir.

Il entendit la voix de Toshiya dans son dos plaisanter :

-Haha! Tu as vues Shinya a au moins réussit à le faire sourire! C'Est peut-être la première fois de la journée… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ça devait être intéressant pour que Kyo l'entraîne comme ça.

Il eut un sourire pervers. Le roux savait très bien à quoi ses amis pensaient… Lui aussi il pensait parfaitement la même chose, mais ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet.

Toshiya qui vit que son ami n'avait pas rit ou même pas sourit eut un regard interrogateur et s'approcha de Die et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Die? Tu veux parler? Pour la blague, elle était peut-être de mauvais goût, désolé, je n'y aie pas pensé…

Die releva les yeux et dévia son regard vers Kaoru.

-Bon et bien nous on y va. À demain pour la prochaine répétition!

Kaoru hocha la tête, mais juste avant que Die et Toshiya sortent hors du local, il ajouta ;

-Oh, en passant... Merci d'être passé chercher Kyo, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette… Vous savez ce qu'il a?

Les deux guitaristes firent signe que non de la tête.

-C'est ce que je croyais… Si il y a quelqu'un qui peut le savoir, ça doit être Shinya, Kyo se tient beaucoup avec lui ces temps-ci… Mais bon, on le saura peut-être un jour, espérant qu'il aille mieux bientôt parce qu'on a un concert assez important qui s'en vient bientôt! À demain!

-Ouais à demain Kao!

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Le roux avait particulièrement envie de donner un coup de pied à n'importe quoi, mais il attendit d'être hors de l'immeuble pour frapper le mur de son pied.

-Oh mais merde! Tu l'as vue quand il a sourit à Shinya et quand il est sortit avec lui? Et quand il l'a entraîné par le bras?

-Die calme toi… Il avait pas l'air vraiment enforme quand il est arrivé et ni toi ni moi sait pourquoi il souffre autant depuis quelques temps…

Die finit par se calmer et de répondre sur un ton plus calme.

-Ouais, je sais… Je le regarde toujours.

Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

-C'est plus fort que moi…

Toshiya sourit. Cela faisait longtemps que Die se confiait à lui, même avant qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux du chanteur du groupe. Ils se racontaient leurs problèmes qu'ils soient sans importances ou qu'ils aillent à leur faire perdre le contrôle, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois que Kyo ne cessait de tourmenter Die et cela devenait de plus en plus pire car le blond se tenait de plus en plus avec Shinya et Die devenait de plus en plus jaloux… Même lui commençait à imaginer des choses entre Shinya et Kyo, mais il se gardait bien de les raconter à Die, même s'il savait très bien qu'il partageait son point de vue.

-J'avoue que presque à chaque fois que je te regarde, tu regarde vers ton p'tit blond.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le mettre face à lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants et Die hésita un peu avant de répondre ;

-Tu sais quand j'ai été rejoindre Kyo, je l'aie rencontrer dans l'ascenseur et je lui aie fait un plaisanterie sur sa fatigue, je lui est demandé si c'était parce qu'il avait passé une nuit assez chaude, mais il a eut l'air fâché et il m'a dit que c'était plutôt pour moi qui ne cessait pas de changer de filles chaque semaines… J'admet c'est vrai que je change de fille comme je change de vêtement, c'est comme rendue une routine, mais je n'aie pas envie qu'il me voit comme cela et…

Die regarda son ami comme pour chercher une bouée ou s'accrocher, ou simplement une solution qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Les yeux de Toshiya semblèrent soudainement s'éclairer et un sourire en coin passa sur ses lèvres.

-Tochi, j'ai peur de ce que tu va me sortir juste là.

L'autre guitariste se mit à rire.

-Je crois que tu as raison, mais ça peut peut-être marcher, tu sais j'y pense depuis quelques temps…

-J'espère que ce sera la bonne solution cette fois u.u Avec toute les choses étranges que tu m'as sortit!

Die lui fit une grimace, mais il regarda Toshiya d'un air intrigué par ce qu'il allait bien lui proposer cette fois.

Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

-Bon et bien, j'ai cru observer que quand Kyo était avec Shinya, ça te mettait hors de toi, non? Alors, pourquoi pas essayer à notre tour? Ça pourrait peut-être nous indiquer si Kyo a des sentiments pour toi ou si il aime vraiment Shinya? Et, en temps que vrai et loyal ami, je me propose pour être ton instrument de jalousie. Bien sûr si tu ne veux d'un joli garçon comme moi, je comprendrai, mais… Qui pourrais refuser? Ça te va?

Die se mit à rire.

-Tochi t'es vraiment…

Il resta pensif quelques secondes avant de sauter dans les bras de son ami en souriant.

-LE MEILLEUR!

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux.

-Mais sérieusement, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher cette fois, je pourrai en avoir le cœur net de cette histoire pour une fois. Y'a décidément juste toi pour penser à ce genre de truc ' Si ça marche, je ne saurai pas comment te remercier!

-Moi, je crois savoir…

Il eu un sourire en coin avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Die :

-Paiement naturel!

Ils se mirent à rigoler tout les deux sur le chemin du retour. Cela fit du bien à Tochi d'entendre rire son ami à gorge déployé, car depuis qu'il ne cessait d'être obsédé par la liaison de Shinya/Kyo, il l'avait rarement entendue rire. Il espérait cette fois que le plan qu'il avait proposé marcherait mieux que les autres tentatives, mais déjà l'espoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux du guitariste le motivait et il commençait décidément à croire que pour une fois, leurs efforts serviraient à quelques chose.

------------------------

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE!

Que ce passera t'il dans le prochain épisode de la saga ' trouver titre ' ' ?

Est-ce que le plan de jalousie conçu par Toshiya marchera?

Qu'est ce que Kyo et Shinya se diront?

Comment Kyo réagira?

Toutes ces questions vous seront répondues dans le prochain épisode. Alors en attendant… REVIEWS PLEASE:D


End file.
